


Seeing Stars

by RMarie124



Series: Fictober 2019 [8]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: B'Elanna is still nervous about how Tom feels, F/M, First Time(s), Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMarie124/pseuds/RMarie124
Summary: B'Elanna is still feeling insecure about how Tom feels about her, despite the wonderful night in bed they shared. He reassures her that there's nowhere he'd rather be.Fictober #8: "Can you stay?"





	Seeing Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like this quote was good for P/T because of the trepidation that B'Elanna felt about Tom's feelings at the beginning of their relationship.
> 
> This one jumps right in with the smut.

B’Elanna had never felt quite like this before. Maybe it was adrenaline from almost dying, or maybe it was because Tom really did feel the same about her. There was a good chance it was because he was currently doing wonderful things to her with his mouth. 

“Tom,” She gasped out, her back arching up and her hands grabbing at the sheets. “Oh my god.” 

He hummed in response and it vibrated wonderfully on her clit, making her moan. She forced her eyes open and looked down at him, marveling at the sight. He looked so damn good with his face between her legs, finally putting his mouth to a better use than just making snarky comments. Tom somehow knew exactly what she wanted, and he excelled at it. She didn’t think she had ever been this wet before. Hell, she was sure she hadn’t gone this many rounds during sex before. Tom had already made her come three times, each time harder than the last. 

She was sure she was going to lose it this time. She was grinding her hips against his face and one hand had tangled in his hair. B’Elanna looked at Tom again and saw that he was watching her. The way he was looking at her sent a wave of pleasure through her and she arched her back and moaned. That only caused Tom to redouble his efforts. He swirled his tongue around her clit and then gently took it between his lips and sucked on it. 

B’Elanna saw stars as she came, her hips grinding furiously against his face in efforts to prolong the euphoria she was feeling. She was sure she had screamed too, but she was too focused on how good she felt to remember. 

Tom crawled up so he was hovering over her and leaned down to whisper, “Delicious.” 

She moaned and felt her muscles tense at the sound of his voice. She pulled him close and kissed him deeply. “That was incredible.”

He gave her his signature grin. “Only the best for you, B’Elanna.”

B’Elanna felt her heart flutter. She still wasn’t sure this was real. Part of her was convinced that he was just playing with her feelings, and that he’d just leave and never come back to her. He knew how she felt, and some small part of her knew that he wouldn't do that to her. 

“Can you stay?” She whispered, eyes closed to prepare for rejection. 

Tom kissed her lightly. “There’s nowhere I’d rather be right now than here with you.”

B’Elanna sighed in relief and opened her eyes to find Tom smiling at her. It was a rare and genuine smile he only seemed to reserve for her. She curled into his embrace and let herself drift into a deep sleep.


End file.
